Clancy Gray
"Ruby I lied beforeI would have run. ''-CG"'' Biography Clancy Gray is the main antagonist of the Darkest Minds. Although handsome and smart he is presented as being manipulative, narcissistic and a compulsive liar. Throughout The Darkest Minds and Never Fade, Clancy has been mistrusted or underestimated causing him to escape confinements and take advantage of others for his own personal gain. Clancy James Beaumont Gray is son of President Gray. He is one of the first children to be admitted at Thurmond. Attempting to find a cause and cure for the so called "disease", President Grey allows scientists to operate on Clancy as long as there are no visible scars. Clancy is the first child to be released of Thurmond, for he is "cured". He is to give proof to the United States that these rehabilitation camps work. This, however, is not true. Instead, he uses is Orange abilities to influence his father (the President) and the cabinet--which results in Red users being transfered into a new camp for an operation called: Project Jamboree. When his father finds out he still has access to his powers, he sends a secret service agent to murder Clancy. This mission is unsuccessful. Clancy then meets Olivia and Hayes who help him set up East River, where kids with abilities are sheltered. The Darkest Minds: Clancy Gray is first mentioned by Ruby while she is still in Thurmond. his picture hangs all over the institution because he is the first to be reformed. Then he is mentioned by Liam, although he uses his alias, Slip Kid, the last orange in existence (other than Ruby and Martin). Clancy created a a safe haven called East River, where many kids with abilities live. There they wear the color black (symbolizing that color has no importance, there are no differences between abilities--except he does not truly believe that). When Ruby, Zu, Liam and Chubs arrive in East River, he instantly takes a liking to Ruby. First he reads her mind, announcing her history in front of everybody, and then he apologizes in her mind. He sends her a mental image, one that shows himself bent on one knee and holding a rose. Ruby innitially stays away from Clancy, however, he soon wins her over, offering to teach her how to use her powers. To gain her trust, he tells her his history. After many lessons and their growing closer. He soon oversteps his boundaries, forcing himself on her by controlling her mind. When Liam attempts to take them all away, Clancy stops them (once again using mind control). Foreigners then appear at East River. Clancy believes that it's the Red users (part of Project Jamboree), however it's the Psi Special Forces who have come to destroy the camp, and corral children. Clancy disappears, nothing is known of his situation. Never Fade: Relationships Ruby Daly Clancy takes an interest in Ruby, seeing as she is one of the few Oranges left alive. He seems to have a fascination with her from their first meeting. They step off on the wrong foot as he outs her history to a room of people and plants an image in her mind of him down on one knee, with a rose, asking for her forgiveness. Clancy, at first, makes Ruby very uncomfortable as he watches her from a window in his office, but eventually, he offers his guidance to her which she accepts. He begins teaching her techniques to strengthen her control and ability. She seems to improve from where she began as their relationship grows, but he shows multiple faces that makes Ruby uncomfortable again. Eventually, he completely violates her trust and forces himself in to her mind as well as his advances on her. Throughout the course of their relationship, he seems to be incredibly jealous of Liam. When Ruby attempts to escape from East River with Chubs and Liam, he intercepts the plan and controls the minds of the people around them. Liam is beaten within an inch of life and Ruby later vows to kill him. When East River's location is leaked, he spills his plan to Ruby about how he set up an operation in which all the Reds would be trained and sent here so he could control them, however, things don't go according to plan and PSFs are sent instead. He somehow evades capture, but leaves behind a note for Ruby. It is unclear whether or not he has true feelings for Ruby, but it is certain he is out for self-gain; regardless of the cost. Category:Characters